


everywhere i go

by curlsinthewind



Series: thiam one-shots [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsinthewind/pseuds/curlsinthewind
Summary: Angels will follow me nowLead me to my homeInspired by the song Everywhere I go by Sleeping At Last.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: thiam one-shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820470
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	everywhere i go

**Author's Note:**

> special shout out to amcote74 on tumblr as they were the one who inspired me to write this.
> 
> it's just a short drabble but i like it because urgh vulnerable theo is my weakness

The more time Theo has spent in the Dunbar-Geyer’s house the more Liam found the more human side in him. Every time he woke up Theo would be already downstairs already showered and helping his mom with breakfast. Sometimes he would bring his stepdad lunch to work like it was nothing. He would join their family movie night on occasional Fridays.

It was a slow process but he was getting there. The chimera would be more and more comfortable around the whole family and when he opened the fridge for the first time before asking anyone, Liam and his parents just stared at him with pure pride.

Liam thought it would be harder to accept someone like Theo into his house. He thought that after everything he has ever done he won’t be able to forgive him for the things he has ever done to him but the opposite was the truth and he found himself befriending the other boy.

One time Liam noticed a particularly weird thing. His mom loved playing the piano; it was her biggest passion so of course their living room was occupied by the one and only grand piano. Since she went to work again it was not being used as much as before and the only company the instrument had was just dust. At one of theirs movie nights he caught how Theo has been staring at the object for longer than was normal and apparently the Beta wasn’t the only one who noticed.

“You play the piano, Theo?” his mom asked the chimera who shockingly turned his head away from the piano looking at Jenna and furrowing his eyebrows in confusion before his expression softened again.

“I played when I was little,” he answered in an uncommon calm voice and his mom nodded and it seemed like she was thinking about something before she opened her mouth to speak again forgetting they were even watching a movie.

“You can always teach again. This piano is yours the same as it is ours,” she said smiling at him reassuringly like she always did when she knew something was wrong. Theo just stared at her for a while like he couldn’t comprehend anything she was saying.

“Thank you, that would be great.”

It took some more days before he finally decided he was good enough to stop staring at the piano and actually sit in front of it. Liam was in his room at that time when soft tones drifted up the stairs. Theo wasn’t lying when he said he played when he was younger. The melody was simple and quiet like he was afraid someone would come storming to him and yell at him why he played the instrument even though he had their permission.

Then it became a routine. Liam would be in his room, his mom would cook some dinner and his stepdad was just arriving from the hospital when the piano came to live. Soft calming tones coming out under Theo’s fingers that gently pushed around the fingerboard. Everyday his progress would sound more and more like an actual song. Liam never knew if it was an actual song or if Theo just made it up but it was beautiful.

After a few weeks he would also hear a quiet humming accompanying those notes. Liam really wanted to watch the chimera in action but he was too afraid that if Theo sensed him in the room he would become tense and actually stop playing the piano and that was a thing the Beta really didn’t want.

But one day he would come back from school and there would already be a melody coming out of the house and it sounded so beautiful even more beautiful than any other time. He guessed it was because Theo was home alone and there was no one listening to him so he just let himself out there, displaying his soul into those chords.

He was careful, his every step as quiet as it could be. Liam found Theo in the living room crouched down and slightly moving into the rhythm. It was magnificent, his fingers running back and forth the fingerboard so smoothly and pensive. The chimera moved like he was underwater and his body was swimming along the waves. Liam could just stare at him and his breath almost hitched as he heard the quiet singing.

It was so quiet that even his werewolf senses couldn’t quite pick up what he was singing about so he just stayed there stuck in the doorway looking at the other boy completely blown away by his abilities. Theo looked so vulnerable in that moment; Liam has never seen so many emotions on his face. His eyes were closed and his mouth slightly open.

He must have done something because suddenly the music stopped and Theo was watching suspiciously at him and maybe kind of puzzled as he didn’t notice Liam entering the house since he was so into the song.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to disturb you,” he said watching as Theo’s fingers still hovered hesitantly above those black and white pads.

“Uh, it’s okay,” the chimera answered, looking at his hands apparently still deciding if he wanted to continue and Liam really wanted him to continue because seeing Theo like that so open and human was something he never thought he would love.

“Can you play for me?” he asked then, picking up every bit of his confidence as he looked into those green eyes hazed by nervousness. Theo hesitated for a little while still looking at his hands as he nodded slowly and carefully.

“Yeah.” The Beta smiled sitting in the armchair next to the piano leaning against the armrest.

Theo then put his fingers back at its right place and started to play again. This time it didn’t look as easy as before. The chimera’s fingers were shaking and Liam just frowned. Why was Theo scared of playing in front of him? But he guessed that it was his way of expressing feelings so he didn’t push it. It had to be hard showing all the emotions after years of learning to hide them. If this was the only way Theo could let himself be free just for a little while it was worth it.

Liam slowly rose up and put his hand over Theo’s shaking palms. The chimera took a shuddering breath as he finally looked the Beta in the face. His hands were warm under Liam’s ones and after a few seconds they finally stopped shaking.

“It’s okay,” he said not even sure why he was doing that but it seemed like Theo calmed down a little bit so he continued, his thumbs slowly caressing the chimera’s knuckles.  
“Act like I’m not here.” At that Theo snorted, shaking his head in disbelief.

“That’s easy to say, Liam,” he said, his gaze dropping at their hands. The werewolf just smiled at him hoping it would give him some reassurance before he let go.

“You can do it.”

Theo nodded again and looked at the piano. It looked sad without Theo’s fingers on the fingerboard, it looked empty.

“Promise not to laugh at me,” he said and Liam’s expression immediately softened.

“I promise,” he answered and smiled even more as the now well-known melody sounded all around the room.

Neat chords with some additional notes of a main melody showed Liam a whole new side of Theo who had his eyes hidden behind the lids again.

Liam didn’t expect it when a melody came out from Theo’s mouth. His voice light like it was floating and the Beta absolutely adored it, watching every single movement of the boy.

_And I'll fall on my knees  
Tell me how's the way to be?  
Tell me how's the way to go?  
Tell me all that I should know_

It actually sounded really personal and Liam wasn’t so sure about being there and listening anymore but if Theo sang in front of him, it had to mean there was some meaning behind it. That meant that Theo wanted him to hear the song and the words.

_I don't see clearly  
Can't feel nothing, oh  
Can you hear me?  
And I'll fall on my knees_

Was Theo crying? Maybe his voice was just so shaky that he thought the other boy was crying. Liam just listened to his every word trying to find the hidden meaning behind it. Theo was questioning someone in that song, he was reaching out to someone. The werewolf found himself feeling guilty. Was he supposed to listen to Theo more? Did he miss something?

_Angels will follow me now  
Lead me to my home  
Angels will follow me now  
Lead me to my home_

When the song ended the tones of the piano faded away into the house’s walls as Theo looked up, meeting Liam’s stare with one clear emotion in those green irises. Fear.

Liam wanted to do nothing more than to rush to him and hug him tightly but he didn’t. Instead he just sat there looking right back at Theo not knowing what was he supposed to do now. It was weirdly intimate and he was feeling dizzy, his head throbbing with anticipation.

“That was beautiful,” he said then because what was he supposed to do? It was beautiful, he never thought Theo’s voice could sound like this, he never thought the chimera had this much talent.

“Thanks,” he answered looking insecure once again. The earlier haze did not provide Liam clear thinking, he thought about how small Theo looked and what that song was supposed to say.

“Why did you sing it to me?” he asked hoping that he will get an answer. The chimera just shrugged his fingers running mindlessly along the fingerboard.

“Because you are my angel, Liam,” he said and it was so quiet. It sounded like the song and Liam couldn’t move from his place.

“I uh-“The werewolf really tried to say something, he really did but there was nothing he could say, no words could make this whole situation better.

His fingers touched Theo’s chin, one hooking around the jaw as he forced the other boy to turn away from the piano so their gazes could meet again. Then he leaned in carefully and slowly, giving Theo all the time to pull away. Liam wanted to do this for such a long time but it never felt like the right moment.

Their lips met in a gentle touch and he could feel the chimera breathing in through his nose as his fingers moved away from the piano and touched Liam’s cheek tapping slightly like he was tapping another melody into his skin.

“Do you see clearly now?” he asked once they were apart again but their lips still too close. Theo’s gaze flickered from his lips to his blues when he smiled sadly.

“Yeah, I do.”


End file.
